Catnapped
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Meowth is separated from Jessie and James, however; he is confronted by a Kirikizan and Zoroark wanting him to help in the battle. There, he develops an interesting relationship with a Haderia. M for a reason.


**A/N: I thought maybe this would be different and interesting from my usual writing – it's an experiment. I hope you guys like this. **

* * *

Chapter 1

**Third person's POV**

Grunting, the small cat got up. Jessie, James and Meowth were lost. However, this time, they were separated too. This worried Meowth, because he didn't know if they were safe or not. He smelled something. He wasn't sure what it was but it smelled somewhat like… salt and metal? "What's that smell?" he mumbled because he felt thump on his head. _It was a Kirikizan_. Meowth had found out they dice their prey up with their blades (blame the twerp named Ash)

* * *

**Meowth's POV**

I waited for it to finish me off. "Very well," another voice said, but it wasn't a Komotana, it was a Zoroark. "I see you found me a prize! Make sure it doesn't escape," the voice boomed. "Come to our camp, please."

"Camp?" I asked.

"Yes, Meowth," Zoroark growled. "We're rallying up troops to attack the rebel dragons." It was now a he. I could see his massive knot.

"_I must comply, otherwise they'll kill me,_" I thought. "I'm with you."

"Good," Zoroark snarled. "I am your master. My name is Darkclaw."

"I'm just… Meowth," I replied.

"You will now be called Goldenclaw," the Kirikizan said and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm Stealthblade, as they call me. Strange name for me, I know." It was now a she (I could tell by the sound of her voice). "Come on, Darkclaw. We must haste. Night is fast approaching."

"Yes," he replied. "Come, Goldenclaw. We will show you the way to our camp."

* * *

"This is our camp," he said. I nodded and looked around. "I noticed you speak English. Very well, most of us can but we choose not to show it. Humans will capture us."

"Yes," Stealthblade nodded. "We have lost many warriors." I saw some Pokémon riding Blitzle, Zeburaika, Ponyta and Rapidash. "We use horses to get us places and in turn, they help us battle. They aren't the only ones helping us fight!" She sounded excited. "I am excited to see a new face around here. It's not often I see a Pokémon from another region. Where are you from?"

"Well… I don't really live anywhere; I travel around with Jessie and James."

"So you travel with Humans?" Darkclaw snarled. "Very well. You shall integrate with us."

"It's time you met the others," Stealthblade ran up to a hut. "Darkclaw is the leader, while I'm second in command," she urged us to enter.

"Welcome, young Meowth. What might your name be?" A large brown and grey dog with a cream moustache stepped out. A few grey hairs seemed to replace the cream (though it was hard to see far away). I indentified it as a Haderia. "I might be old and unevolved, but I'm wise and I know how to fight. Shall we practice?"

"Y-yeah… but I'm not very strong," I replied. She looked at me and nodded.

"Very well," she barked and wagged his tail. "I forgot to tell you my name. The name's Ravenfang." I nodded.

"I'm Goldenclaw now," I replied. Ravenfang stepped up to Darkclaw and whispered into his ear. I could barely hear him.

"Did you tell him about the initiation into our tribe?" she asked.

"No. Let's see him battle first, then he can be initiated," Darkclaw replied.

"Come," the two said in unison. I nodded and followed them outside of the hut. The led me to a clear area with no trees and dirt. There was grass all around. I stood on one side while Ravenfang stood on the other side. She barked and hollered.

"Show me what you got!"

"Right," I nodded and ran up to her, with my claws extended for a Fury Swipes. I tried to scratch her but she ducked every time. She jumped back and ran fast, with white streaks forming around her – it was Aerial Ace! She ran around me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I was exhausted. I felt my claws hurting. Something strange was happening. Purple auras were forming around them. It was Shadow Claw. I knew I had seen that before. She hit me in the back, hard. It knocked me down and winded me. I got up quickly and tried to hit her with Shadow Claw, but electricity shot from her fangs, shocking me. She was more powerful than I thought. "Take this," I tried to use another Shadow Claw but she ducked and bit me in the leg. She bit hard enough to cause it to bleed. I drove my claws into her, causing her to whimper and let go. She glowed and several copies of her were created.

"Beat that, pussycat," all of them barked.

"_I have to pick out which one's real,_" I thought. I hissed and looked around. I could hear and smell. I knew which one was she because of the way she smells, and her heartbeat. The clones don't have those things. I ran up to her and used Fury Swipes but it turned out to be a copy. She dodged me again. I smirked when I had an idea. All of the copies tried to use Aerial Ace but I clawed right through all of them until she was left. We were both exhausted. She tried to come at me again, with Aerial Ace, but I was able to use Shadow Claw on her. She collapsed. I had won.

"W-well done…," she barked and slowly wagged her tail. "I am getting too old for this."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Oh no, Goldenclaw, I am fine. Just a bit tired. I'm almost nine summers," she huffed. I sat down next to her, to be nice.

"I overheard something about an initiation?"

"Yes. I don't think you want to know what it is just yet."

"Of course I do," I meowed.

"Okay. You have to mate with one of us. You see Stealthblade and Darkclaw? They're mates," she replied.

"Mate… I've never done it before."

"Me neither. I don't know what it's like."

"We can try it if you want," I looked at her. She stood up. "Let's go someplace safe." She silently agreed and we ran off, to find a spot. She knew where one was, a place where most Pokémon can't fit – a hole in a bottom of a tree. Appearances can be deceiving, because once we went in, the area was huge (several others could fit in it!). "You picked a good spot."

"Thanks," she wagged her tail. "I think instinct should take us on further."

"Maybe…," I shrugged. She looked at the area… down there. She cocked her head. "What?"

"Do you not know what a knot is?"

"Umm… yes," I blushed. "I think that's what dogs call it; I think the correct term is penis?"

"You're right, it is," she looked at it again and began licking the area. I moaned. "I guess you like that?" A small pink think unsheathed from below my waist. I had seen it before but I never knew Pokémon could mate with it. I moaned again. It felt good. She lied down and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes…," I blushed. I mounted her carefully and wrapped my arms around her. I thrust hard as she moaned and barked. Just as soon as it started, it stopped.

_We were officially mates_.


End file.
